harry black sirius blacks son
by book reader-lover of 3000
Summary: it is found out that james is not harrys real father it is instead sirius. im sorry family tradgety detqails on chap 11. aka he died on 11/21/12.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling I just mess with the characters to my liking.

Harry walks the halls of hogwarts. Looking down at the map, avoiding snape and peeves. It's been three nights since Sirius fell through the veil everyone thought they understood, but they didn't just lose the closest thing to a parent. The only real person that actually loved him for him and not just the boy-who-lived. Sirius was the only person who didn't think f him as the BWL even Ron and hermione first words was that he was Harry potter and that he did this and that. They'd idolized him for what he did do. While Sirius cared because he was himself Sirius was Harry's godfather and the best one in the world. While Harry was thinking all of this he had gone out to the lake. Staring up into the sky he smiled when he saw Sirius the Dog Star glowing brightly in the night sky. Like he was shining down on him. He drug his hand through his hair and he felt it was not as unruly as normal. Taking little notice he just shrugged it off. "What's going to happen tomorrow", he wondered out loud. Shaking off the exhaustion he looked up at the star once more before hiking it to the castle.

This probably sucks but it's my first story so any help would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews I'll use that. Just with a twist. And ill try and make it longer.

Harry woke up with a pounding headache going through his skull. He got up and dressed for his classes. They would be ending in a week so he didn't see the point though. So when he went down to breakfast he was immdiently faced with a staring school and staff. Ducking his head he went and sat at the end of the bench. Head down ignoring everything but the food on his plate. Until a hand was on his shoulder and a loud voice said," hey mate. Why are you down this early? Ron" an exasperated voice said, as herminone slid on the opposite bench. It's a good thing he's up early unlike you usually are". He looks up to see miones face glaring at Ron till her gaze met his then it turned sad and pitying. "Harry, she said in a soft voice "are you okay? All and I mean with Sirius dieing. He looked away and forced a smile on his face " I'm fine don't worry about me." She nodded but still didn't look sure. Then he met snapes eyes and saw a gleeful look in his eyes. He knew that it was because Sirius was dead. He felt rage course through him and a crack of lightning struck outside and thunder boomed. He shifted his attention back to Ron and herminone. He interrupted their argument to tell them he'd be outside.

How's this? I don't own Harry potter.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this is okay and I've made an effort to make is longer. I did some of this in my classes even. Hope this is liked. BR.

The skipping of class (at least some of it)

Harry went out to the lake anger coursing through his veins. How dare ole sniveoless be happy he's dead, how dare he know I'm hurting and taunt me. Of course though he always hated Sirius, he picked on snape in school. 'Bet Sirius and my dad wouldn't be happy with him though', Harry thought.

While he was thinking all this he was walking to the tree by the lake. The very tree where his dad used to play with his snitch and talk with paddfoot, moony, and pettigrew, he thought. The memory in the pensive flashed through his thoughts, where his godfather and father taunted snape. He felt shame and disappointment as well as a vindictive pleasure. He deserved it but maybe if they had laid off of him he might not be like that today. Yet he deserved it for treating prong's child and paddfoot's godchild like that so many years later.

Thunder flashed in the background making him smile at certain memories. He sat down and laid back into the tree taking the pose his godfather had so many years ago. He heard the bell ring at hogwarts but paid no attention to it. He winced though because he knew herminone would yell at him later for it.

He could already hear her voice, Harry how could you. You know school is important. I know it's the last week but they might say something important you need to be there for.

Then Ron would be saying, nice mate you should have said something I would have been happy to get out of class. Then he would be hit over the back of the head by herminone.

He then started to hum a song he remembered from when he was a baby. A woman's voice drifted into his mind from a long ago memory he should have forgotten.

Hush now o sweet child of mine.

I'll keep you safe in my arms tonight.

Hush now sweet child of my greatest divine.

I'll love you as long as you live and die

Never fear o sweet child of mine.

Never fear with me around.

I shall shield you of the monsters that creep in the night.

The darkness in this world I shall fight.

So you may live in the light.

O hush and sleep now sweet child.

All through the night.

Knowing mummy loves all of the time.

It was to this that Harry fell asleep into a deep pool of memories only he and one other know about. The very memories he had thought of earlier.

I hope this was okay I made the effort of a page long. If someone knows how to spell paddfoot and the nickname given by the marauders to snape right please tell me. It snivilous but I have no idea how to spell it only how it sounds. B.R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope my last chapter was okay. I have to go to a friend's house or a wi-fi network hookup place to be able to download a chapter. So I might not be able to update at certain times. Hope this a good chapter.

Memories

Harry felt the memories surface as he drifted off into dreamland. They swirled around bringing back things only two people know in this world. Some of them haunted him but they also were some of the best ones he's ever had. The ones to make him smile and laugh, they always made him cry though at the end. Out of happiness and sadness.

They entered his mind from his earliest to the last.

Six months old:

A voice drifted to the baby's ears. It was loud, joyful, and full of love. "Common pup you can do it". He can see a man with glowing bright blue eyes and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He was picking little Harry and putting him on his feet trying to get him to walk. Tugging on him more gently than he's ever done before.

Cooing to him encouraging," you can do it come to paddfoot come to me. Just ease towards me very slowly. Common I'll catch you. I won't let you fall." Blue eyes locking with bright green the man smiled widely. To- night he was babysitting his godson.

What only he, lily, and James knew he was his. A love potion slipped into his drink to make him sleep with lily potter on accident. So a child named Harry Potter was born. Even that wasn't his real name. More his kid than James's though, so there he was coaxing his kid to walk. Eye's still locked through his thought's were always smiling at little harry.

Little harry stared at the man his eyes on his that were smiling so bright and pretty at him. He wanted to be closer to him. So his legs shaking he took a step closer to him.

The man froze mouth open staring with wide eye's at little harry. Little harry froze to then the man grinned really wide and coaxed him to take a few more. Listening to the man say something he stumbled over to him and collapsed against him.

Laughing the blue-eyed man picked him up and swung him around and around. Pride clear in his eyes as he smiled and laughed at the small child that captured his heart.

Ten months old:

The people all around him were smiling and grinning at him. Trying to get him to say a word before naptime. To no avail either. He just looked at them and pouted.

Remus, Sirius, lily, and, James groaned in disappointment, before asking who would put harry down. Lily started to get up but Sirius got to him first saying he'd do it. Bounding up the stairs to the nursery he opened the door and walked in.

A blue green roomed with a crib and some stuffed toys in it. A deer, stag, wolf, and grim like dog. After changing his diaper he didn't do what everyone else usually did. No, he walked to the rocking chair in the corner in the small room.

Sitting down he rocked with him saying nothing to him just slowly rocking. Then the child said something that made his heart stop right before he fell asleep. One little word was all it took. His first in fact." Dada"

Little harry was slowly being rocked in the old chair that's always been there by the blue-eyed man the man had always been there too. He smiled the man could be mad and then look at him and smile. The man also took him on a great monster that always roars and trembles, something called a motorcycle. The woman with red hair was angry but he liked it. The man he never wanted him to go. Some nights the man wouldn't come around for day's he always starts crying till he comes around though. He'd laugh and tickle him and say, "What's wrong pup you miss me?"

He finally thought of what he was to him. He felt it in his heart. Little harry struggled to say it before he was asleep and he did. He whispered" Dada."

One year today:

He stared at the white and creamy stuff before him and giggled it looked funny. Smiling at all the people before him in the room. Looking at the man with blue eyes, his dada, but only he and Sirius knew he was called that Sirius somehow hiding it.

Sirius smiled at how the people called his kid cute and adorable. Watching him rip paper and throw it at people. It was all going smooth and perfect. Then a small cake was served to him. He watched as everyone sang the muggle birthday song and then he took a small bite and grinned even more. Glad to know he was enjoying his first birthday.

Little harry took a bite and it was good just as good as when dada slipped him a piece once. He wasn't supposed to but he did anyway. Then he giggled and waved to dada he smiled and waved back. He huffed and said new words that mama had said once to dada when she was mad. 'Come here." Smiling when he saw the shocked faces of the big people.

Sirius was shocked at first but soon was smiling while everyone was still shocked as hell. Walking towards his baby and leaning down to his level on the high chair. The baby grinned and slapped his hand over his eyes trying to tell him to close them. Chuckling he did so his face close to the small child.

There was one thing that was overlooked. Dada was bent over to his height and his eyes closed the other adults were still to shocked to react fast enough. So the newly turned one-year-old small child, the mischievous child, did something that shocked everything but him. He slammed the cake right into dada's face

Sirius got one of the biggest shocks of his life. Pup slammed a cake into his face. 'O shit he's like me', was the next thought. Lily is going to freak no wait the professors are gonna freak another prankster on his way to hogwarts. Then everyone started to laugh and the professors were crying they knew what this meant. Another marauder will be in the school.

Lily cleaned up the mess with a spell and then apologized to Sirius. "God Sirius I didn't know he was gonna do that." She looked so flustered he just laughed it off and said it was fine.

Little harry was still giggling all through this. It stopped and morphed quickly to a glare when dada shoved goop into his face. "Sirius", a voice exclaimed. Don't you just got his outfit dirty." "Sorry lils, he said, but I have to say and, sounding like the child I usually am, he started it." Little harry pointed at him and made bambi eyes. "Oh really those eyes huh, dada said, you forget **I** taught you those eyes." 'Of course they work on me', Sirius thought.

Harry just smiled and waggled his fingers wanting to be picked up. Chuckling Sirius picked him up ignoring lily's cries of," don't let me get him clean". He walked into the living room where everyone was after Sirius got cake shoved into his face. The two got a lot of raised eyebrows once ignored. Amongst the cries of, "lily he's kidnapping harry, Quick nab before he putt's more cake on the kid, and finally, should we let the two children be alone together."

Dada carried little harry up the stairs and straight into the bathroom to give him his bath. Then swathing him in a towel he pranced towards his room stopping to say, "common pup wave bye-bye to the idiots", at the top of the stairs. Before anyone could answer he swept in the nursery.

Putting on his pajamas dada then laid him down in the crib little harry started wailing and crying. Dada quickly picked him up again. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down to rock him to sleep. Right before he fell asleep Sirius whispered the, "words happy birthday pup, I love you". Harry answered for the first time, "Love you."

Two years old:

Tears streamed down his face, as the small child in the boot cupboard wondered why his aunt and uncle didn't love him. As he drifted off he felt the pain from the slap his uncle gave him. He also heard words that were spoken a year ago on this day a memory in fact. , "Love you pup."

Sirius had been in the dreaded place for 7 months. Today was his son's birthday. He hoped he was happy. He should have been there for him. The stupid ministry had placed him in there without a f-ing trial. Then all of a sudden a small child in huge clothes appeared. His breath caught when he realized who it was. "Pup". He breathed out.

Harry woke up a few minutes after he appeared in a damp and dark place. He saw a man that seemed so familiar to him. He had ratty long black hair and dull blue eyes that brightened when they locked with his. He smiled at him and harry smiled back. He said and that small voice, "who are you"?

Sirius felt something in his soul lighten when he heard that voice. That beautiful wonderful voice. Smiling he answered "Sirius". Harry smiled and then Sirius froze when he saw the huge handprint on his face. "Harry where did you get that". He gestured to his face. Harry froze to. Then saying in a small scared voice like he expected to be hit, "my uncle"

Harry saw pure anger rise in the man's eyes. He cringed back then he was all of a sudden gathered in the man's arms. He felt something he always wanted to be safe and loved.

Sirius felt anger and then horror as he realized he was placed at the dursely's. Them the dratted people who didn't even bother to invite or inform lily they were married. Those, those monsters hurt his baby. They were going to continue hurting him. He'd stop the worst to make sure it wasn't much but he still couldn't take him. He was in prison and he wouldn't take him on the run. Living nowhere might not be able to eat much or nothing at all. No he couldn't do that.

Feeling like that harry wondered who he was. The man let go enough so he cold pull back and look at him, I'm your godfather." Harry frowned and said,"no I don't have one, aunt said my parents were drunks and they didn't care. Sirius then answered, she's a liar and you shouldn't listen to her." They loved you very much and were not drunks."

The anger Sirius felt was horrible. He then looked up and saw the sun. He looked down and smiled and said, "don't listen to a word they say just know it isn't true. The next thing harry knew he was whisked away back to the cupboard even though he wanted to stay with the man.

Eight years old:

Harry was doing the dishes after cooking thankfully it was okay and nothing happened. He even got to eat some. He wanted to feel like he did again in this one moment when he was two. All he could remember was damp air and blue bright eyes feel with anger, love, compassion, and sadness. Feeling so safe and warm before he woke up aging he never saw the color again or at least these feelings.

He was then thrown into his cupboard with a, "stay there boy!" from his uncle. He curled up with pain he thought he felt a rib break when he landed. He fell asleep in pain. The next thing he knew he was in the very same damp place that he remembered the feel of. He felt his eyes snap open desperately searching for blue eyes and black hair, just for one glimpse.

Sirius knew it had been many years since harry had been there. He had gone to his relatives one night and wrote a note. Looking like a ghost flickering. That's what they saw that night a ghost. The talent to be two places at once was a black talent that was how harry could do it. Then in one moment he saw harry there eyes looking for something. In his glazed slightly crazy mind he felt everything he felt wash the glaze mostly away.

Harry saw a man sitting in the corner staring at him. He felt safe just looking into his blue eyes. He said lightly, "hello. He saw the man jerk and smile then answering, "hello pup. How old are this time?" harry smiled back, feeling overjoyed it was him. He answered back, "eight. Today is my birthday."

Sirius smiled wider though he felt terrible he missed others. He then said back, "happy birthday pup. Hope your relatives have got a little nicer." Yea was the answer, my uncle wants to beat me, but aunt won't let him saying HE might know."

Harry watched, as the grin got wider with these words. He then knew exactly who he was. He then looked at harry and said, "bet they keep secrets from you, bet they tell horrible lies. Well listen most of what they say are lies. About your parents and magic." Magic isn't real harry said. By this time he had gravitated over to him and leant against him with his arm wrapped around his waist.

Sirius felt anger in his veins that they kept his heritage from him. He wrapped a arm around his shoulders and said, "magic is real expect a letter on your eleventh birthday. It will explain a lot. By the way before you leave since I don't have time to explain about magic. You get sorted by the hat." Haha petunia that will put that will put a wrench in your socket. He now knows.

Harry was then wrenched away back to his cupboard knowing they lied and that magic was real. He was cheerful for the rest of the day. Even when slapped. The only thing he couldn't remember his name. Oh well he'd find out one day.

Eleven years old:

Looks like he was right about magic, Harry thought. As hagrid explained everything to him. " How do we get sorted, harry asked. That is a secret that you'll have to find out. Kay but it is a hat right." smirking he walked to the wand store. Ignoring hagrids gaping mouth and wide eyes.

He walked into the wand store and was told what his parent's wands were. Then when he got his wand he was told with a wistful smile about voldemort. Then as he was about to leave he was called back into the store. "I almost forgot, the shop owner said with his pale eyes, your godfather paid extra for this the day you were born. A wand holder. Made of holly like your wand and his wand. He had things engraved for it." Smiling harry said thank you. Then he looked at walking out of the store. It had a stag, a dog, a wolf, and a lily on it. With the names prongs, paddfoot, moony, and liyflower. Somehow he knew theses were his parent's nicknames. He recognized the names from long ago a distant memory. Walking back to hagrid he was still smiling. "Harry how'd you know about the hat was the question. "A man told me when I was eight. Harry said, and who are theses people, showing the holster. '"These are your parent's and their friends. Prongs was your dad. Now common we have top get going." Harry walked down the street somehow knowing paddfoot was the man. That made him smile.

Thirteen:

Harry stared at the man in the shack. The man who was paddfoot the one who murdered his parents. But he felt so safe with him. Like he'd shield him from the world.

He felt his eyes connect with his and saw things murders most likely don't posses. He could see love, sadness, pride, and gentleness. He stared at the man and knew somehow he was innocent. He steeled himself also knowing he'd have to put on a show. Nobody would understand expect him and maybe Sirius, the reasoning he was innocent so he snarled and jumped at the man yelling that he'd kill his parents. (Everyone knows what harry and Sirius said in the shack. I remember but if you don't look it up. I only remember bits and pieces. Is a little oc. And au.)

Sirius felt hurt flash through him. As well as pain, he didn't believe him. Then he looked into his eyes and saw a smirk on his face hidden to everyone but him. Looking in to Harry's eyes he knew that he believed him. Just putting on a show.

So he smirked back and helped the show along. They even continued when moony and snape came. He felt anger in him when he saw the hate in snapes eyes and dislike in Harry's. He probably treated harry wrong in class. First his relatives and now snape. They say school is fair and safe. Not with him around. Meeting Harry's eyes he rolled them. He got a roll back and a grin. He felt pride when harry knocked him back into the cabinet. 'Hope it hurt' he thought with a inner smirk.

Anger was all he could see in Sirius's eyes when pettigrew was there and even more when he grabbed him. He knew what he was thinking, ' let go of my pup'. The word he used twice before. Harry felt that it was nice to be treated to a nickname. Not boy or freak either.

Harry was watching as snape's head bumped on the ceiling smiling wider with each bump. He could feel Sirius smiling too. He looked at him and grinned wider at the look in his eyes. " You know you could come live with me. I know your relatives aren't saints, Sirius said. "Nope only a horse, pig and whale", harry shot back. Making him laugh so hard till they got to the full moon.

Sirius saw a glowing figure approach him. He was in so much pain after the werewolf fight. He could feel dementors feel the memories of James and lily lying on the floor dead. Little harry crying in the crib. His mother telling him what a disgrace and mongrel he is. Then he felt warmth, harry on top of him crying. He could see the figure of a grim, a bright grim looking at them. ' A patronus, he thought. Then he passed out feeling harry do the same on top of him.

Fifteen:

Harry and Sirius went outside. Nobody but them knew this. Like only he and harry knew who gave him the holster. The first night harry was there they went out. They sat in the backyard smiling and laying in the grass.

They sat under a oak tree with old vines wrapped around the villa. Sirius delighted in telling harry stories making him laugh. He showed all of the consolations in the sky he could see. The ones his family was named after in each generation. He felt overjoyed when harry pointed to a star he always liked. He told him that it was his star. Sirius. The Dog Star in fact before turning to padfoot.

Harry told him later that the star made sense. He was his favorite person. Above adult and kid.

Harry jolted awake to the dinner bell. Only remembering the memories eight throughout the present. There was more but the bell jolted him awake before he could go through them. He could feel the tears slipping down his face as he lent against the tree. He looked up to see the Dog Star once again. He smiled seeing glowing blue eyes from when he was two years old. Smiling he stood up and climbed the tree. To stand at the top and grin at the star that was winking at him. Sharing some secret.

I hoped you liked this. TEN PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD. FOUR DAYS THREE HOURS IN EACH. I worked hard hope it was okay and longer that usual. I'm going to try and make it longer. And no he didn't remember the baby and two years old stuff. Only a voice and the eyes. Feeling warm and secure. So only the baby stuff was more like in his subconscious mind that won't make a appearance till later. Hope nobody like dumbledore. I'm making him the bad guy and later feeling what he did in this was wrong. I'm only having so many people show up in this and then in random burst of paragraphs and chapters. Thank you for the reviews. B.R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry climbed down from the tree. He knew it was dinnertime but he didn't feel hungry. He just walked up to the castle bypassing the lake and the other trees. He didn't notice until later that he scraped his hands and knees. Slinking into the castle he ran his hands through his hair. He felt it be a whole lot messier than usual and a little longer too.

He shook it off promising himself he'd look in a mirror later. He went pass the great hall but since he wasn't hungry and didn't want to ear herminone lecture about the importance of class he just shook his head and crept silently as a cat.

He remembered Sirius moving this silently and agile too. He must have picked up on it. He didn't know he'd think about it later. He slunk up the stairs the sounds of the great hall fading behind him. The sounds of laughter and joy, the sounds he didn't want to hear or see. He felt none of it. No instead he felt as if he was sinking or swimming in misery. The memories dancing in his head, taunting him for days and weeks.

He continued up the stairs and hallways ignoring the paintings whispers of what was he doing and where was he going. He just hid in a small nook when he saw a teacher pass by. He felt anger though when he saw snape. Ole sniveless. He felt anger like a tidal wave crash through him and thought, 'that's right go on to the great hall coward be glad that one of the marauders is grieving that I'm grieving. Be glad he's dead. While you're at it go get struck by lighting.'

Harry spun but not before whispering a spell. A spell that Sirius taught him. Mrs. Weasly should have kept a better watch, shouldn't have left him alone to clean with Sirius. She should have known that harry would have picked up on his pranks and speeches, his tricks.

Flash Back

Harry and Sirius were in the library. Cleaning under orders. "Its my house, Sirius was grumbling,

Don't know why she thinks she can boss me around in my own freaking house, ill never know."

Harry hid his grin and straightened his face before answering, "you let her. You let her come into your home and boss you around, it makes you wonder who wears the pants around here."

Sirius glared, " why you little bastard. Making jokes around here. I'll have you know I wear the pants around here.

Smirking harry said, " under your dresses?"

Sirius glare got harder, " robes damit they're robes.

Laughing softly, harry just swept the dirt under the carpet. Sirius smirked knowing he got both the laugh and the carpet thing from him. He wanted so bad to tell him his other parent, was himself, and not the girl either, no matter what the little bastard said.

Harry continued to sweep under the carpet not knowing that his hair was tidier than usual and a little longer. His faced a little more elegant. Not even moony would notice unless he was looking for it. He didn't know Sirius was looking at him with such longing and love.

Harry looked up and said, "don't you know any spells to speed this up."

Sirius grinned and said, "as a matter of fact yes. Let me see you wand.

Seeing his face he quickly said, don't worry I won't steal it and the ministry is looking for your magic not mine. Besides I know how to take the trace off."

Harry grinned at that before asking how.

Sirius smirked, " you really think pureblood families don't know how. A little ponce like malfoy couldn't go one day without it. The weaslys won't do it because they're scared they'll get caught. I'll teaches you the spell. Just don't show it. Only to friends you know you can trust.

I'm not saying you can't trust Ron and herminone but still. She'll want to tell everyone and Ron would broadcast it."

Grinning Sirius mutter a spell that sounded like. Grinning he waved it and told him the trace was off. Then shot spells in every direction. The windows were suddenly shiny. The books were pulled and ordered in a orderly fashion. The dust was cleared the table and all the other nasty things were cleared.

Seeing Harry's face he smirked and conjured a deck of cards leading harry over to the table he said, " now as my god fatherly duty its time to teach you nasty spells and poker. A good spell is the which is quite nasty and mean. You'll have to wait and see what it does. I'm not telling it.

So for the day they submerged into poker cheating and spells.

End Flashback

Harry smiled knowing he cleared Sirius out. He suddenly heard laughter from the great hall. He listened and also heard the lighting and thunder in the air. Then all of a sudden a scream came from it. He heard the lighting screaming and he somehow knew nit was angry. He smiled knowing that it was something both him and Sirius had in common.

The love of thunder and lighting, the snow, the cold, and the rain. They loved listing to it and watching it. Smiling he listened to a second scream one that vibrated off the walls. A rip-roaring scream of, " POTTER!"

Laughing softly harry slunk up the stairs.

Down In The Great Hall

Snape walked into the hall gleeful as can be. He was thinking ' now that black and potter was gone he can be happy. The people he hated most was gone.' Now only the spawn was left. Black wasn't around to protect him now.' Oh yes black made idle threats about his godson if anything happened to him. The one thing he isn't going to be counting on was lupin though and that'd be his mistake.

Snape all of a sudden heard laughter. He looked around and saw the tables and the head table laughing. He saw them looking at him. Saw the headmaster and headmistress as well as the rest of the professors laughing and looking at him.

He conjured a mirror and what he saw made his blood boil. Like potter and black used to do. He saw a face with pale makeup smothered on it. Bright red lipstick and eye shadow. He saw bright pink blush on his cheekbones. A pink gemstone was perched on the end of his crooked nose.

He saw long red dress on his body. One that ended right above his knee. Showing fishnet leggings with long heeled shoes, red as well. He saw a bow on the dress and it had a plunging neckline with an empire waist. He saw his hair was a horrible shade of puke green with blood red highlights.

When he spun and ran the laughter grew louder. On his back was a sign that read a trick for spells. Also a long tail was sticking out the back of his dress looking very suggestively.

Dumbledore pov:

Dumbledore was worried about harry. He'd been looking tired and depressed. Today he hadn't been seen since breakfast. It wasn't unusual; he'd been known to skip a few meals. A day or just one. Though it was unusual to skip a whole day of classes. Nobody had seen him. It was raining and thunder and lighting was flashing today though. A black trait he knew about. The ability to control the weather and other talents that was never told outside of the blacks. None would utter a word about them to him. He knew it meant that they were morning a black they loved. He tonks and the other sisters of her mother didn't posses the trait though.

He was distracted by Severus walking in. he felt laughter bubble up along with the other teachers. They all knew they should control themselves but it was quite funny. He laughed harder when he saw the sign on is back. Then a firework show came up, writing out the words. This was dedicated to padfoot, from the spawn of the marauders. A grim appeared in the fireworks. Took a bow along with a stag and a wolf.

Looking at the Weasly twins he smiled when he saw the determination on their faces. He shared a look with the other teaches. A look that said they'd would pretend to have never has seen the display. Besides they haven't had that good of a laugh since the marauders

They knew who had done it too. He heard chuckling behind him. He remembered he had fire called Remus. He saw him smiling. He looked at dumbledore before saying, " the dress was our idea. Whisper the spell and think of what you want them to look like. We made that spell. The fireworks Sirius made. He never would tell us what the spell was. Looks like he told harry." Smiling he walked away.

Remus pov:

Remus walked into the great hall by the teacher's entrance. Worried about the fire call that was sent. Apparently harry hadn't been seen all day. He started to grin though when he saw snape. Feeling pleasure was wrong but he knew that snape was feeling great about the death of padfoot. So he started laughing. He smiled harder when he saw the fireworks. The ones that Sirius made himself. He displayed them on lily and James wedding day. After telling dumbledore about them he walked outside and smiled at the sky. He felt pride. Thank you old friend for telling him. I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Looks like the professors will have a new nuisance on their hands. It's probably my duty to scold him. I won't be able to do it though. Not with the things we did and the pride I feel. Remus thought all this while staring up at the sky. Smiling he went up to the school the meeting of the professors would start soon.

Somewhere else:

A veil full of death was spinning. It knew the one it took in was wrong. It should have stayed, so it reached for the one it took. Cleansing its soul as it threw it out into its chamber. The one it threw out lay unconscious on the floor. It suddenly drew a shaky breath. He then opened his bright blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own harry potter. Well at least not lately. Check tomorrow.

The hogwarts teachers lounge.

In a room where you can find all the houses pictures and colors. An eagle surrounded in blue and bronze for ravenclaw, yellow and black surrounded a badger for hufflepuff, green and silver surrounding a snake for slythrin, and lastly red and gold surrounding a lion for gryfandoor. A group of people sits in chairs around the room.

One is a short dumpy which sitting in front of the badger. Next is a three-foot high man with sharp eyes sitting in front of an eagle. Then a man glaring, still in a dress, with greasy hair sitting in front of a snake. Last a woman with gray hair and a stern expression. Her lips though, they try to curl up every time she looks at the greasy haired one.

A man enters the room with twinkling eyes and long white hair and a beard. His half moon glasses perched on the end of his long crooked nose. He goes and sits down in the chair in the front of the room which is in front of the crest of hogwarts. He smiles, his smile starts the bi-weekly meeting to discuss the students.

Turning to the gray haired one, "Minerva how are your lions?

She answered briskly, "they are doing well. Considering they are louder and exited about the end of the school year. Ms. Granger is doing excellent as usual. Mr. Longbottom is still shy but seems to be coming out of his shell. Mr. Weasly is doing fine. The rest are fine but some need more help than others."

The man named Albus smiled before turning to the greasy haired one, "And your snakes Severus?

They are doing as good as expected. The brainless lions have no hope in my class. They should be thrown out. They have been starting fights and destroying my cauldrons. They have absolutely no respect for the art of potion making. Then there's Potter and his friends. They should have been expelled a long time ago. Little brats have been up to no good for a long time", the man Severus said. Snarling at the very end.

"Now severus", Minerva said narrowing her eyes, "they are very well behaved and you should learn to leave my lions alone."

Sneering he said nothing just sat there and glared.

Shaking his head Albus looked an Pomona, "and your badgers?

"Going along nicely. Some are very good at herbology while others have talents in other places, she said smiling widely.

Nodding Albus looked at the last of the bunch, "and your ravens Filius?"

"They are good as ever. Studying and acing their tests. Overrunning the library, he said chuckling.

Albus chuckled as well. "That's good' ,deep in thought.

"Sorry I'm late I went out side for some fresh air. A voice said. They all see Remus come into the room. They all nod their heads in greeting. Except Severus he glared with pure and utter loathing.

Remus conjured a chair and sat down next to Minerva. Smiling he looked back to Albus waiting for the topic of Harry to pop up.

Albus smiled and then thanked him for coming he looked at the room before asking, " was Mr. Potter in any of his classes today?" heads were shaking as soon as the question was out. Sighing Dumbledore asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Where was he?"

He was told when asking his friends none had known. It was suggested that he be searched if not turning up at breakfast tomorrow. Everyone including Remus agreed it. They would have searched tonight but something in Dumbledore and Remus's eyes told them that something was very wrong.

They would find out tomorrow morning that Harry was grieving about the loss of his godfather. The Sirius Black. The one considered dangerous and guilty by almost everyone in both the wizarding and muggle world.

Harry pov:

While the meeting was taking place harry had gone up to the room of requirement. He made the room look like a forest with a night sky and all the constellations shining in the sky. He had a hammock and laid down in it to stare quietly up into the ceiling or sky. Whatever you want to call it.

He felt himself be sucked into a memory which seemed so long ago but was only two or three years ago.

Flashback:

Harry felt so sick to his stomach. He stared at the screen on the television. A man with long matted hair and a very dirty face. A man who escaped prison it said. A man with a very familiar face and the brightest blue eyes that seem to be searching for something. Someone.

Harry felt horror in him. His most trusted adult a convict. He clamed up his feelings so the dursely's wouldn't see them. He wouldn't say anything though, he never would.

End flashback

Harry was so horrified and sad. He had felt so disappointed that night but even more when he later found out on the knight bus and the leaky cauldron. He didn't expect to find a owl the night he came to school. He remembered that night clearly.

Flashback:

Harry woke to something nuzzling his hair. He woke up wide-eyed and sat straight up. He saw an owl of pure black that hooted before dropping a letter and taking off. He quickly cast the temptes spell for time. He reached for the letter and this is what he found in it.

Dear harry,

I know you think me guilty and I don't blame you. I am guilty just not the way you think I am. If you think of me think of the man who you came to when you were eight and two. The man who got you the wand holster. The man who got you to walk and say your first word. The one who rocked as a baby. I wish you'll think of me that way. I know professor Lupin. Aka. Moony. He knew your parents as well though he won't say anything.

I am your godfather by the way. Knew your own personal vermin wouldn't sign the form for Hogsmeade so as my role of godfather I present a sign paper declaring you to go.

Signed,

Padfoot.

End flashback

Harry laughed so hard when he heard how the dursely's were described. He laughed even harder at the paper he sent for the trips.

It had read: I as Harry James Potter godfather give permission for him to go to Hogsmeade weekends. And there's nothing any of you can do about it. I also give him permission to kick Remus's ass for not visiting him. Hear bye signed Sirius Black. Ps. Hello Minnie. I bet you're still your amazing self. PPS. Lo slime ball.

Flash back:

Harry went up to Mcgonagal the very next day. A look in his eyes she knew well. The same look Black and Potter wore when they were up to something. He gave the note to her and waited for something. She looked up and asked if he read it. He shook his head no. he had put it an envelope that morning to make her think he just got it.

She shooed him out saying good good. She ran to Dumbledore office and pretty soon all of the staff knew about the note, Snape walked around for days angry while Mcgonagal walked smiling slightly. It got wider when she saw Harry. He reminded her of Sirius Black in a few ways.

End flashback

Harry chuckled remembering her face those days. The best was Snapes and the glare he got everyday for a week. The glare was even worse than usual. He smiled wider as he slowly drifted off to sleep. A dream of haunted memories and laughter. The cold laughter of Lord Voldemort.

The death room

A man slowly drifted awake at the same time Harry had drifted asleep. He had opened his eyes before for a short time before falling into sleeps pull. He rolled weakly to his knees and shakingly stood up. He stumbled slowly out of the room. He then shifted into his other form named Padfoot. He ran getting stronger as he went.

The man ran straight for the back alleys in his dog form. He didn't stop till out of London. He ran into the dark forest. Away from the ministry of magic. Away from the cursed room. Away from the veil where he fell. Where his godson/sons felt pain and horror. The room where he cold see his godson, no his sons horrified face.

He found a small cave where he collapsed. He knew his name. It was Sirius black. His sons name was Harry James Potter. NO, that was wrong. That's the name he had made up. A mask that he was put under to hide the real truth. It was really Harry Skylos Black.

The man soon fell into the arms of unconsciousnes with the sounds of thunder rolling inthe cave

AN:

I'm sorry I meant to update sooner. I just started a babysitting job three weeks ago. I have to watch these kids after school. They are demons. The oldest is nine and is okay not too many problems. The youngest is six and a big problem. She locked me and the oldest outside and goes outside when she's not supposed to. These kids lock people into handcuffs and into closets. Those were past babysitters it happened to.

Thanks for reviews. I wanted to try something new with the veil. So I made it a living thing in a way. Then I had it throw Sirius out. My friend started laughing so hard when she read that part. i also had sirius appear at the very end. i would have done it next chapter but i relizized that i should do it now. sirius should meet harry in next two or three chapters. I hadn't realized I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to update at least every two weeks or more updates in that space of time. Sorry. Thanks hope the story's liked. By the way the middle name is Greek for dog. Thanks. BR. Happy thanksgiving


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own harry potter. Don't own my mind either.

Chapter seven.

Harry woke up the next the morning early. He slowly stirred to the sight of lighting and sound of thunder. He stirred and felt a jolt when he saw that he could see clearly. He knew his glasses were on a tree stump but apparently he didn't need them. He shook it off thinking that it was just his magic kicking in more and somehow healing his eyes. Lately his vision had been getting clearer anyway.

He slowly got up and stretched muttering under his breath he cast a spell. One he had always been able to do wandlessly. He saw the time. 6:45. He knew breakfast is served early but few eat at that time. The teachers usually sit around at a table. Shrugging he transfigured clothes on him. A black rock shirt and ripped up jeans.

The very vision of Sirius Black. He added in sunglasses as well with some combat boots. Not knowing many years before Sirius used to go to breakfast this early every now and then. Same t-shirt and ripped jeans. Same I don't care what you think look copied into their faces. Many would think, except for the messed up short hair and green eyes instead of blue hidden behind sunglasses, he was Sirius.

He walked out to the hallway slowly slinking down into the great hall. He slowly opened the door and slipped quietly in before shutting the door behind him. He took in Remus, and the heads of the house with dumbledore. He saw the other professors as well. They sat with dumbledore around one of the tables of the great hall.

They didn't notice him so he just stood there and listened in the shadows. They talked about everything for a while. They finally breached the subject of harry. He could feel his amusement growing as he listened to their words about him. They asked if he was okay. They asked where he had been all of yesterday. He grinned at that one. 'Right in plain sight', he thought, all you had to do was look.' He smiled wider when Remus was mentioned. He found out that they had called him.

His smile fell into a face of sadness. They had mentioned HIM. Sirius. He listened to dumbledore and Remus's words of Sirius innocence. He felt his eyes drift shut as he listens to his story. He felt pain and sadness. Deep as his heart wrenched he listened to many cries of outrage and anger. He froze at the sickly sweet words of snape, "I know it's hard to believe but the mutt is innocent. I sincerely wish he wasn't then we could have turned him in and seen a kiss given to him. To bad it's already to late to see his death. Alas it's already happened", sneering all the while.

Harry felt blistering anger. He was furious. He heard thunder beat through the sky. Lightning flashed lighting up the room. The torches went out as the doors came open from his magic. Wind swirled through the hall. He started forward each step angry and graceful. He walked the walk of the hunter stalking his prey. Teeth bared and hands curled into claws. His heart pounding in his ears. One thought flashing through his mind. 'Ole snivelouss, your doom coming.'

Everyone at the table snapped their heads around. They could see him. They all gasp and stare one thought running through their heads. 'Sirius'. They were even more shocked when they saw the sunglasses slip off and go flying. Bright green instead of blue. They quickly realized their mistake. As well as Snapes.

Harry continued forward with menace. Ignoring the cries of, "Stop! Do you know what you have done Severus?" harry just smirked and pinned the man to who his chair with the pain and malice in his eyes.

Severus was thrown back into a another time same look but different face and eyes. The eyes and face of Sirius Black. When he had wronged him and he'd been angry as well.

He'd was lucky he hadn't killed him that night. He felt like he had then. His doom was walking forward and he should be saying his prayers.

Harry had just gotten to snape. He leaned down and started whispering into his ears. He was ignoring Dumbledore's words of pleading to stop.

He murmured lightly, "You think I'll let you get away with it? Saying those things. I have a question for you. Why should I let you live? **You** die and the whole school will throw a party."

Harry smirked as snape gulped. He then looked over at Remus and chuckled lightly. He could see a bright gold eliminating from them. The wolf wanted out. Revenge for saying words like that for his old pack mate. O No.

Harry smirk became a grin as he got an idea. He'd share those news with dear ole Snape.

He lent down again to whisper, " You think Remus would let you say that without doing something? You forget he is a werewolf and aren't they protective of their packs and the packs children? Don't they consider them their cubs? How is he going to react on how I was treated the last five years?"

Snapes eyes widen s he finally realizes exactly how screwed he really is. If one doesn't kill him the other will. He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. He then fainted on the spot.

Everyone stared at his prone body in shock not believing that Snape had fainted. Harry smirked before going over to the bench on the nearest table and sitting down. He calmly ate his breakfast. No one asked anything just stared at him not saying a word. Most of them were in shock. Remus wouldn't because he knew Harry's pain. The same pain he felt.

Harry quietly got up and walked out feeling the stares boring in to his back and the back of his head. He said nothing but he knew he'd go to classes and be dodging the professors all day. They would be asking where he had been and he wouldn't want to answer. So he'd be using secret passages all through the castle. The ones the marauders knew and then ones he found all through the years.

Harry was right he had to dodge basically malfoy and his goons and his friends of fear of never being left alone. Teacher trying to corner him and then the glares of some people. He was apologized to at every twist and turn. For lunch he hid out at the room of requirement and hoped no one came by. This all continued on at the afternoon classes where he was piled wit homework for summer and the last couple of days of school.

He finally went to supper but stopped and decided to go to the kitchens. He entered the kitchens only to be ambushed by dobby. After getting through the sobs of, "mar. Harry potter sir, and, the great and kind Harry Potter." he was able to eat a low-key soup with some bread smothered in butter. He had dobby hunt up some soda and he was good. He slowly ate hoping to prolong his journey to the common room.

After finally finishing and standing up to leave harry as stopped by a house-elf that asked for him to go to Dumbledores office. Scowling harry walked up to the gargoyle before realizing that he didn't know the password. He started to call a house elf but the gargoyle jumped out of the way and he was able to slide onto the moving staircase.

Harry walked into the office and took in Dumbledore sitting behind his desk waiting patiently. He took a seat and waited for the questions. He didn't have to wait long.

"Harry my boy, he greeted, i'm sorry to call you in so late with curfew in fifteen minutes. I must know where you were yesterday?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he straightened up and answered, "I was outside yesterday and just lost track of time i'm afraid".

Smiling dumbledore nodded with a calculating look in his eye. He then said, " You shouldn't be neglecting your classes."

Harry just shrugged before saying, " just grieving is distracting I guess."

Sadness entered Dumbledores gaze as he nodded before saying that they cold let it go this once. He then smiled before telling him to go to his dormitories.

Harry calmly walked out of the office recalling something Sirius once said. That dumbledore is a nosy as his nose a s long and that he can be a horrible old goat and that he was surprised he hadn't already dropped dead. Harry felt his lips curve into a smile before he walked up to the portrait and gave the password before entering and slinking up to his bed. He took in the sleeping figures and dropped into his own bed.

He fell asleep to the sound of the rain and the pounding of thunder.

Neither dumbledore nor harry had noticed the blurry figure and blue eyes that had watched them from the shadows that night.

Into a cave

Sirius dreamt of being in Dumbledores office. He drank in the sight of harry and smiled when he heard he skipped class. He followed him to the dormitories. He smiled wider as he watched is child drift off to sleep. He made sure he was asleep before drifting a hand down his face and smoothing out his hair.

His heart grew lighter as he snuggled into the hand. Waking up though pulled him away. He woke to the sound of thunder. He then knew harry had the affinity for weather that blacks do if male. He smiled before noting that it was angry from earlier. He shook his head and wished it was snape that made him angry.

He had a plan now though. To head to Hogwarts he wanted him to be the first to know he was alive. Hogwarts here he comes.

AN:

Hope its liked. Two in two more thing. havent said anything but please give reviews. i thrive on them. im the girl in the back of the room who nobody will talk to and basically ignore. at least 95 percent of the time i get noticed by people who want say horrible and mean things. so i like the reviews because i feel actually like im good for something. though i dont know how to handle compliments and good things said about me or my work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Sirius pov:_

Sirius slowly slunk into hogsmeade in his grim form. He was anxious to get up to the castle and see his son. That and make sure he was okay and taken care of as he usually did. His child had no idea that he had checked in on him. He had though he couldn't not make sure especially after his twelve years bin the prison.

He slunk over to the shrinking shack. He wormed his way in in the door, then going over to the hole that leads to the whomping willow he then made his way down the tunnel that lead to the school and his only child. He continued on his way after pausing a minute to look around and smile at a memory of crawling through this hole about two years ago.

_Flask back:_

Sirius had been hiding out in caves and sleeping in the forest for the past three or four months. He had escaped from azkaban and had first and fore most fled to pivet drive to check on his child. He had never felt the rage he had when he heard what was said that day. Many had thought that he had escaped for pettigrew, that was one reason, but the most was harry. Always harry. He watched him thinking he looked like James. He remembered his true form the non metamorphosis form. He smiled a dog smile and had turned around and trotted off to Hogwarts.

Now he was in the shack where he and his friends had stayed. He slowly edged through the tunnel to the whomping willow. He came out and pressed the knob before coming out and twisting and turning through the stilled branches. He slowly shifted and opened the castle doors before closing it and transforming back. He slowly slunk up the stairs up to the tower where his baby sleeps. He gripped taper in his teeth. He came up to the knight guarding and felt a pang of guilt at ripping up the fat lady before he shook his head. he gave each and every password to the knight after shifting back.

He smiled as he entered memories clear in his mind as he looked around the common room. She slowly slunk up to the third year boy's dormitories. He went in still in human form. He looked around taking a deep breath and froze as he smelt that familiar scent. A scent that ever truly went from his memory. Sweet vanilla surrounded by the smell of a summer storm. His baby. The child he loved and cared for. Vanilla for lily the storm for him, a beautiful combination in his eyes.

For anyone else with a nose like his it would smell like James's rough smell of jasmine and fresh grass. He shook his head as he heard a whimper breaking him out of his musing's. He turned to the bed where the smell was coming from and slowly turned to the bed. He slowly walked forward heart beating I his ribs. The first time to see him since he was a baby, at least not by projecting.

He slowly eased back the curtain and stared down at the whimpering child. Nightmare Sirius's mind said. it's a nightmare. Sirius slowly sat on the bed ad pulled him against him. He slowly started to hum and then when that got him halfway calmed down he started to sing.

**No more tears no more suffering**

**no more cries of distress**

**as long as I'm here no more**

**forever and ever**

**no more of anything **

**that upsets you**

**as long as I'm here**

**we belong forever**

He smiled as he watched harry sigh and snuggle closer. He froze in shock when he heard the mumble of "dad". He shook himself out of it and brushed he hair out of his eyes gently leaning down to brush his lips against the scar. He then pulled back to slip over to the rat. He reached into his pocket for a knife bringing it out slowly. He opened the curtain and lent over the red headed boy, searching for the rat. A scream erupted from the boy as he looked fearfully at Sirius.

He quickly lept back snapping around meeting emerald eyes that stared at him with recognition. He did a quick bow before taking off down the stairs. Quickly changing into padfoot and out of the common room into the hall way to the one-eyed witch and into the tunnel.

_Harry flashback pov:_

harry was panicking as he heard the screams. His mother begging in his nightmares. He whimpered I his sleep quietly. He felt warm arms encircle him the arms somehow calmed him down. He then heard a voice slowly start to hum and then sing making him relax even more. He knew this voice from where he couldn't remember but he did.

Harry felt loss when the arms put him back laying him softly on the bed. He frowned but slowly opened his eyes just as a scream came into the room. He looked at a tall man that flew around deep blue eyes . It was him the man from the prison. The murder. Also the man who he craved to see. The one he always wanted to see again. Always worrying about him. The first person that showed him kindness and some love. The one who made him fell like he betrayed him.

He made no move to stop him as he gave a bow to him before taking off.

_Earlier that year:_

harry was walking outside. He wasn't supposed to alone but he needed to be alone. He sank beneath his tree that he claimed. Having no idea that it was the marauders before him. He lent his back as he pulled out the two sandwiched he had brought. He took a bite and had finished half when he felt a presence somewhere near him.

He opened his eyes and smiled at the dog that sat before him. He didn't sat anything just held out the sandwich, the dog eyed it before slinking forward to grab it and eat it beside him. Harry just closed his eyes and without even realizing it started to stroke the dog. He fell asleep leaning against the tree with his hand in the dogs fur.

He woke to the sound of rain and a nuzzling sensation on his face. Almost like a parent would do their child. He opened hid eyed staring at deep blue eyes in a black furry face. He smiled and realized he was curled into the massive dog. He got up and whispered a thank you before leaving feeling the eyes on him as he walked off back toward the castle.

_End entire flash back:_

Sirius slinked out of the tunnel and slipped towards the school. He continued up till he got to the doors and passed by the great hall. He slipped silently up the stairs in his dog form and he the stared at the painting and whined pitifully till the fat lady let him in.

he then slowly went up the stairs till he got to he room. He changed back and went into the room. Sliding over to the bed harry was in. he then opened the curtains and slid over to him. He then wrapped his arms around him gently.

He stared down at him noticing the tear stained face and the clenched jaw resulting from a nightmare. He noticed a few changes in his face that looked like his . Mostly the hair had gotten straighter and longer. He traced his eyes lightly. Knowing he would have to stay hidden until harry got to the dursely's Then he would let him know.

Everything in him screamed to tell him know and then though. He started to gently sing for his child before he had to go. A Greek lullaby that came from his family and one of Harry's favorites when he was younger.

**Nani nani my child**

**come sleep make it sleep**

**and sweetly lull it**

**come sleep from the vineyards**

**take my child from the hands**

**take it to the sheep-cote**

**to sleep like a little lamb**

**to sleep like a little lamb and **

**to wake up cocooned in warmth.**

**Sorry I left my new laptop at home when I stayed for a few weeks at my brothers 303 miles away. They don't get signal where they live. It had to taken away for about three weeks because it broke for awhile. So I just finished to the chapter. Don 't own the Greek lullaby but I tweaked a few words. B.R.**


	9. Chapter 9

my god my friends are idiots. go to my fav stories and if you look at it on book reader-lover of 3000 their is a story save onto my favs called harry black sirius black son. the idiots i call friends saved my own story onto my favorites.

Sirius pov:

he felt horrified when the sun came up. He knew it was time to leave and everything in him screamed not to. He didn't and couldn't leave his baby again. He had to though for just a little longer. He gently untangled himself from harry. He slowly and quietly crept down the staircase and out the painting taking tunnels back to hogsmeade.

Harry pov:

harry felt cold air brush his side as the blankets were lifted up. He then was cocooned in warmth that he vaguely remembered from his child hood. He smelt a storm like the summer months of rain near him. Nightmares had been plaguing him into a fitful sleep. He relaxed as he felt safe and loved .

Harry awoke in the morning feeling refreshed like he hadn't in a long time. He got up and looked in a mirror his hair was snow slightly curled and ending at his shoulders. His face had a sharper edge to it. His lips were a little more fuller than usual.

Shaking his head and wondering what was causing these changes. He didn't want to stick around. He would be nagged a for skipping class. No matter how much he loved his friends that was one thing he didn't like. He got some clothes that he and Sirius had snuck out to get during winter vacation. He pulled on ripped black jeans and a dark green muscles shirt. He added sunglasses and tied back his hair into a ponytail.

Slipping easily down the staircase he crept out into the hallway. He didn't hear the fat lady's whisper. "Sirius Black". He didn't notice her stare. For just a moment the fat lady was staring at a pony tailed youth in muggle clothes and sunglasses. For just a moment it wasn't harry potter creeping off to who knows where it was the boy who could charm anyone even teachers. She ran off to tell violet all about harry potters changes to himself.

Harry slipped quietly into the great hall,only slytherins were there. They stared at him but he just ignored them. They were shocked. He looks like a black was the thought shared by everyone. They watched silently as he ate his breakfast and left for wherever he was off to.

Harry walked outside towards the forbidden forest ignoring every warning he had been told. He walked through all of the branches and stopped to pet a few of the death beings that pulled the carriages. He kept walking until he got to a clearing. He stopped and stared a the rare plants and flowers that grew all around.

He went and sat in the middle and just stared u at the quarter moon. He closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to the sound of rolling thunder and flashing lightning.

A grim like dog could be seen creeping through the bushes and came across the clearing later during the day after the moon fell and rose again. He came to stare down at the boy resting in the field. he slowly shifted back into a man. He brushed the hair out of the boys face a tender expression on his face.

The man jerked back as the emerald eyes snapped open and a hand came u to slowly and gently trace his feature. He stared up at him questions and love rolling through his eyes. One word dropped through the lips.

"Sirius"

AN: sorry I haven't updated and this is sorta short. My dad just died and it just about killed me when I heard especially since it was suicide and right before I was told I was about to call him and talk.

I decided to have them sorta meet and will continue next time.

Anyway someone mind helping me out with my problem below.

this is a story I read In July of 2011 and didn't get to save if someone knows name or what I'm talking about say something it been killing me to read it again especially since details were fuzzy. Harry has a different attitude and they don't believe in mates but some wolves do think there are such things as destined mates and this guy is one of them.

harry ran into 2 people when young and they didn't tell him about the wizarding world. they go away and come back around fourth year in summer. they basically take him in like they use to. Remus and Sirius come to live there or just be around. hermione gets involved and harry meets a werewolf at leaky cauldron who backs him u against the car and thinks he is his mate. harry use to be friends with some guy he called blue hair. the wolf wont leave harry alone and harry gets involved with him. the wolf owns a bar on a nightclub for other creatures and his powerful. harry goes away making the wolf worry and when harry comes back after figuring things out the wolfs the head wolf leads wont let him in for upsetting the alpha the harry mate. later a old wolf goes and meets harry and i think went and watched tournament not sure. I do know when harry went away he ran away and had help from dobby and was at beach I think

with him. the wolf owns a bar or a nightclub other creatures and his powerful. harry goes away making the wolf worry and when harry comes they basically take him in like they use to. Remus


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I'm sorry. I haven't found the time and then my sister by soul uncle died. I had a BIG project that my grade depended on for this six weeks. And a four page essay about kinetic and potential energy. So I finally got this written and up.**

Sirius pov:

He stared into wide green eyes. The emotions that ran through him just about killed him. Happiness,anger,sad,and betrayed. He looked down and knew he was doubting him being there. Him being able to love him.

Sirius reached out to Harry's face and started to trace all the familiar lines and angles, he looked so much like like him and lily. He watched as Harry's eyes drifted closed. Then the face was ripped away a few seconds later.

He watched shocked as harry ran deeper into the forest.

Harry pov:

Harry stared in disbelief up at the Sirius. He felt so many emotions in the next moment that they overcrowded him. He felt unbelievable happiness. Anger about how he was alive and never told him. Sadness,he was not trusted enough to know something so important. He felt so betrayed, he was something that mattered only a tool. No one loved him or even trusted him.

He watched as Sirius reached out a hand and started to trace his face. Slowly stroke every line and angle with the gentlest of care. He felt his own eyes slowly drift shut and leaned slightly into the touch. He then ripped away from him as a thought came to mind. He doesn't care. He's only pretending.

He took off running straight into the forest. He dodged trees and bushes, ran straight through the non-lethal ones. He ran not hearing the footsteps right behind him. He felt a pair of arms suddenly lock around his waist. He started streaming not noticing tears running down his face. He didn't notice him slowly start to rock him back and forth like a small child.

He was slowly dropped to the ground arms still holding him tightly, the man behind him following all the way down.

Sobbing he twisted around to look into bright blue eyes, then pressing his head into his chest.

Sirius pov:

He sat there for a few seconds completely stunned. He then bolted to his feet and took off after him. He ran behind him through all kinds of different parts of the forest. He slowly caught up to him. He wrapped his arms around his child's waist locking them there. He winced when he started screaming. His heart just about broke when he noticed the tears.

He slowly sank to the ground harry still pressed into his arms. He watched as he slowly twisted until he could look into his face. He looked into crying emerald green and held on tighter when he pressed himself into Sirius's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry burried himself into Sirius's chest gently feeling his warth seep into his clothes. He started to cry harder when he felt arms restrict around him felt Sirius nuzzle his hair gently. He slipped his arms around his neck feeling himhug him tighter arms wrapped around his waist and back. He didn't notice himself shaking until he was pulled tighter to Sirius and a gentle shooshing sound making him cry harder.

I know it's not much but my brother died and i have felt no inspiration lately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, first off i would like to say i am sorry for not appearing in a last two yers started off with my dad dying, nine months later my brother, then 9 months after that my granpa. so i have been in a spiraling depression, this is not a oh im abondening this note. It's a i'll try harder but don't expect too much note. Thanks for everyone who put up alerts and favorites for my story and for those who reviewed. i know i don't answer them but i go back and read them every time i see i get a knew one.**

Sirius pov

Sirius rocked Harry gently trying to ssooth his crying. He hummed under his breath and as he pressed his face into Harry's hair. He slowed down when he felt Harry start to calm himself down and felt harry try to pull away a little bit. He tightened his arms, but then loosened them to allow his child to look into his face.

Harry tipped his head back looking up at him with bright green eyes and tear tracks staining his face."How?"


End file.
